You are a work of art
by SailorYue
Summary: Eddie wants to get a new tattoo, and Venom helps design it


I've been sitting on this idea since November back when I first saw the film. Recent bull with the comic run made me want to provide the Dan with much needed fluff.

...

Eddie sat at his desk, working on something. In a rare moment that Venom let him be, not distracting him with endless questions. Not that Eddie hated the questions. The alien's curiosity was endearing. But he was grateful for the quiet at this moment.

EDDIE, WHAT IS IT YOU ARE DRAWING?

Spoke too soon. Eddie smiled, rubbing his pencil along his stubble.

"It's an idea actually. I was thinking about getting a tattoo, so I'm trying to design it."

A TATTOO?

"Yeah, you know. Like the drawings here on my body?" Eddie pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt covering the tattoos on his arm.

WE LIKE YOUR DRAWINGS. THEY ARE VERY INTERESTING. YOU WISH TO ADD A NEW ONE?

Eddie nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to get one for you, to be honest.

US?

"Yep. Tattoos often tell a story. I've got a story for each one of my tattoos." He took his t-shirt off to get a better look at them. He brushed his hand over one in particular. "I got this one to commemorate my mother for instance. This one here I got for Anne." His hand passed over one on his shoulder. "She originally wasn't too endeared about it at first but it grew on her."

AND NOW YOU WANT ONE FOR US? WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY.

"Well, So I can have something representing you for the times when you're not chatting in my head, that kind of thing. Plus it would be something others can see and know how important you are to me."

OH. WE SEE.

Eddie chuckled at the symbiotes confused happiness. "So, yeah. I was going to get it about here." He rubbed his hand over a bare spot on his chest. Right above his heart. "Here, What do you think?"

Eddie held up the drawing. Venom peaked his head out to take a closer look at the drawing.

IT IS A DRAWING OF OUR TEETH AND EYES! YOU ARE PLANNING ON HAVING THIS DRAWN ON YOU?

Eddie nodded.

MAY WE MAKE A CHANGE TO IT, EDDIE?

Eddie blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah sure. How do..."

To answer his question, Venom retreated back into his body and engulfed his entire arm. The arm picked up the pencil and stared at it momentarily, then erased half of the picture.

"Yo! V, what the heck!?" Eddie wasn't happy that Venom just erased a large part of the drawing he had worked hard on.

WE HAVE AN IDEA TO IMPROVE ON IT, EDDIE!

Eddie watched as Venom controlled his arm to redraw the half he erased. He was startled when he realized it was a stylized version of his own face.

"Oh, that's actually pretty good, V." Eddie felt a slight bit of pride come from Venom.

WE ARE NOT DONE YET.

When Venom finished what he was doing they looked at the finished drawing. It was half of Venom's face and half of Eddie's face, bits merging into each other. Eddie noticed that there were strange symbols above and below it.

"What are these?" Eddie ran his fingers over the odd yet beautiful characters.

THEY ARE FROM AN ANCIENT LANGUAGE FROM ONE OF THE KLYNTAR'S EARLIEST HOSTS. ONE OF OUR...MY FAVORITE HOSTS. THE WORDS MEAN 'FOREVER AS ONE'. SOMETHING THAT SPECIES SAID TO THEIR BETROTHED. IT IS ACTUALLY THEN I REALIZED I WANTED TO BE DIFFERENT FROM OTHERS OF MY SPECIES

Eddie watched as Venom slipped back into him. "Wow, man. I'm touched. This will definitely look great now. We'll go first thing in the morning. Now, just a warning there's some pain. You can't block it or try to heal it."

HMM. AH YES, WE SEE HOW IT IS DONE FROM YOUR MEMORIES. WE PROMISE TO NOT EAT THE TATTOO ARTIST FOR HURTING YOU.

Eddie snorted. "Gee thanks."

TELL US ABOUT YOUR OTHER TATTOOS EDDIE. WHAT ARE THEIR STORIES?

Eddie did just that as they got ready for bed. "Well to start, this one actually has the funniest story. I lost a bet to a guy I worked with once and had to get 'Leo knows everything' tattooed on my arm. I learned to never take that kind of bet again." He talked about the other tattoos to they fell asleep.

...

It was some time after the newest ink healed completely that Venom wanted to show Eddie something. He could hear the excitement in his symbiote's voice.

QUICKLY EDDIE YOU MUST SEE! IN THE MIRROR!

"Ok, ok, V! Calm down. Now what am I looking at?"

They stood in front of the mirror and Venom covered Eddie up in their form, except for the head. He pointed to a spot on his chest.

LOOK HERE EDDIE! SEE IT?

Eddie looked closely and saw that Venom's white veins had changed. Right where his new tattoo had been placed on his human skin, the veins formed a pseudo replica of it.

"Whoa...but how?" He felt pride come from his other half.

WE MEMORIZED WHERE EVERY NEEDLE PRICK WENT. IT TOOK TIME TO COPY IT, AND WE DID NOT WANT TO DO IT WHILE IT WAS STILL PAINFUL.

Eddie ran his hand over the raised veins. He was thoroughly impressed. "Can you do any of the other tattoos?"

NO. ONLY NEW ONES. WE CANNOT FEEL WHERE THE OTHERS START AND FINISH TO CREATE THEM ON OUR COMBAT FORM.

Eddie nodded. "That's too bad. But I'm real glad we can have this matching tattoo."

US TOO. NOW OTHERS CAN SEE WE ARE TOGETHER.

"Forever." Eddie smiled, shifting back to human. He looked at his reflection which morphed into Venom.

AS ONE.


End file.
